


Уши в шляпе

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Neko Au, UST, neko Arthur Morgan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Артур любил охотиться ночью — было в этом какое-то острое удовольствие, тянущееся корнями туда же, откуда ему и выпала неудача обладания второй парой ушей.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено множеством неко-артов, в особенности [этим](https://twitter.com/charthvr/status/1217670700674076672)

Где-то вдалеке ухнула сова. Не поняв, где именно, Артур снял шляпу, плотно прикрывавшую уши, и со вздохом облегчения прислушался. 

И сразу мириады различных звуков слились в полифоническую гамму, в которой легко угадывались озадаченные жабы, возбужденные сверчки, одинокая выпь, испуганные полевки и один очень, очень раздраженный опоссум. 

Артур шевельнул ухом, ища сову, и свернул в западном направлении, где лес выходит к реке. Где сова — там и перья, и если она не обронила пару лишних, то придется выдернуть их у нее из жопы, хочет она этого или нет. 

Под ногами приятно похрустывали сухие листья, и Артур в который раз пожалел, что в обычных обстоятельствах, в городе или просто среди незнакомых людей, приходится прятать уши под шляпой. Это не только неудобно, но еще и немного неприятно — к вечеру, когда он возвращается в лагерь, чувствительные органы, замятые под твердой выдубленной кожей, даже побаливают. Не говоря уже о том, что без шляпы можно взламывать сложные банковские сейфы, даже особенно не прислушиваясь. Конечно, он мог бы не заморачиваться и просто пристреливать каждого встреченного на пути простолюдина, заметившего на его голове _странное_ , но банда и так уже достаточно натворила, чтобы лишний раз усугублять положение.

Волков в этом лесу не было, так что можно было смело отправляться на поиски нужных материалов и ночью. Артур любил охотиться ночью — было в этом какое-то острое удовольствие, тянущееся корнями туда же, откуда ему и выпала неудача обладания второй парой ушей. Тилли рассказывала, что встречала среди цветных людей подобных ему, у некоторых был и хвост. Завезенные в Америку вместе с рабством последователи вуду связывали их с духами зверей, целующих беременную женщину в живот, если той не повезет отойти далеко от дома или случайно потревожить святое место. У Артура хвоста, слава богу, не было, а про свою мать он ничего не знал и почти ничего не помнил, кроме того, что умерла, когда ему было около трех лет и что она подарила ему крепко закупоренную скляночку с красивым засушенным цветком, которую он таскал с собой через всю Америку и по сей день. 

Артур вышел к реке. За шумом воды было хорошо слышно, как сова шуршит теперь в кроне секвойи на другой стороне; на крупном валуне, врезавшемся в русло, лежало два пера — видимо, именно здесь сова и рассиживалась, пока не улетела дальше по своим важным совиным делам. Порадовавшись, что не придется лишний раз лезть в воду, Артур припрятал перья в сумку, добавив их к уже приличной коллекции, и направился к оставленной у дороги лошади, чтобы вернуться в лагерь. 

У изломанного красивой аркой дерева на границе нагорья молчаливо стоял Чарльз, внимательно следя за каждым шорохом. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, кто подъезжает к лагерю — он всегда узнавал Артура издалека, даже ночью. Артур всегда по-хорошему удивлялся этому — Чарльз не был таким, как он (в банде не было никого такого, как он), однако слухом, зрением, _чутьем_ уступал ему лишь ненамного. Одно из многих качеств, за которые его ценил Датч. 

(Ладно, Артур его ценил тоже.)

— Чарльз. 

— Артур. 

Тихий бархатный голос так сладко мазнул по ушам, отдавшись чем-то трепетным в груди, что Артур порадовался, что на обратном пути до лагеря нацепил снова шляпу. Лошадь притормозила, легонько получив пяткой в бок, и загарцевала у арки. Чарльз похлопал ее по лоснящейся шее, и она фыркнула, сразу узнав его. 

— А я вот... тебе перья привез, как ты просил, — прочистив горло, выдавил Артур. 

— Хорошо. 

Подождав еще с мгновение и так и не услышав ничего больше, Артур спешился и повел лошадь к привязи. В лагере можно было наконец снять осточертевшую шляпу, что он и сделал, повесив ее на седло. Затем пошарил в седельной сумке, прихватив оттуда всякой обещанной мелочи вроде клыков пумы и кабана, и направился обратно к Чарльзу. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, не повернувшись, но уже заслышав приближение Артура. Чарльз внимательно смотрел куда-то вдаль, и Артур заметил шорохи в кустах смородины на той стороне пустоши. — Зайцы шныряют, — сказал он, беря из рук Артура пучок перьев. И голос его прозвучал так, словно он говорил Артуру что-то такое, от чего дамы в приличном обществе залились бы румянцем. Только вот за полгода с тех пор, как Чарльз присоединился к банде ван дер Линде, Артур так и не смог разобрать, почему же ему постоянно слышалось в Чарльзе подобное. Должно быть, мозги у него для второй пары ушей отросли недостаточно. — Надо будет с утра сходить с винтовкой. 

— Да-а, — протянул Артур, не зная толком, что и сказать. 

— Хорошие перья. Славные. Подойдут и для стрел, и для томагавков. — Артур невольно бросил взгляд на перо, кожаной ниткой подвязанное Чарльзу в волосы. Чарльз повернул голову. — Это хорошо, что ты смог сходить за ними, правда. Все ночи следующей недели здесь — мои, — он кивнул на арку, имея в виду, конечно, охрану ведущей к лагерю тропы, но Артуру снова померещилось что-то другое. Он дернул ухом, — а эти совы выбираются только по ночам. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Артура, мазнув взглядом по ушам. — Ты как сам?

— Я? А-а, нормально, — Артур махнул рукой, смутившись, — не то чтобы кто-либо вообще спрашивал его когда-нибудь о подобном, — и предательские уши расстроенно поникли. В этот момент ему захотелось их оторвать. 

Чарльз мягко улыбнулся, переступил с ноги на ногу и — о, нет — протянул к нему руку, коснувшись уха. 

— Неудобно должно быть под шляпой, м? — спросил он, осторожно проведя большим пальцем по краю.

Артур вздрогнул. 

— Да нет, я же не... О... — Артур вытаращил глаза. Невозможно было принять тот факт, что Чарльз трогал его, и трогал за уши, и это было так приятно, что казалось совершенно непристойным. Трогал за уши! Аж за уши! Всего лишь за уши, а он... едва удержался от вздоха. 

— Иди сюда, — тихо сказал Чарльз, — я не кусаюсь. 

И Артур просто взял — и повиновался. 

Нельзя было объяснить это здравым смыслом, да и не хотелось совершенно. 

— Ну, вот так, — ласково произнес Чарльз, накрыв второй ладонью другое ухо, и потер их между пальцами. — Какие пушистые. Не смотри на меня так, — выдохнул он смешок. 

— Как? — потерянно спросил Артур, не очень понимая, где сейчас находится. 

— Как будто мы на первом свидании. — Он принялся почесывать пальцами за ушами, одновременно разминая болезненно уставшие хрящики, и у Артура задергалась нога, как будто нужно было срочно куда-то бежать. Он закрыл глаза и издал абсолютно непристойный стон. Если в аду есть круги, то в раю обязательно должны быть тоже — и вот один из них, прямо тут, у этой самой чертовой арки, когда Чарльз обеими руками нежно, но со знанием дела разминает ему его измученные уши, приговаривая что-то совершенно бессмысленное, в котором Артуру слышится исключительно постыдное, приятное, сладкое, именно то, что ему так отчаянно всегда было нужно... 

— На первом свидании _такое_ не делают, я берегу себя до свадьбы, — сквозь стон не удержался Артур от остроты, но Чарльз не повелся. 

— Поздно спохватился. 

— Ни о чем не жалею. Это даже лучше. — Артур повернул голову чуть в сторону, как бы подставляясь под нужный угол. 

— Лучше, чем секс? 

Артур открыл глаза и замер. 

Руки Чарльза на его ушах — практически тоже, только один палец осторожно, едва заметно гладил кисточку. 

Чарльз смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и на смену неконтролируемому животному райскому блаженству пришло то самое, тугим узлом заворачивающееся в животе ощущение, на пару с неловкостью и стыдом, возникавшее каждый раз, когда он позволял себе думать о Чарльзе. 

Секунды тянулись, и Артур не знал, что делать. 

— А ты предлагаешь? — наконец нашелся он. 

— О, Артур, — ласково выдохнул он, тем самым тоном, от которого ему всегда было почти больно. — Тебе не нужно просить дважды. 

В голове гудело, и тепло, расползавшееся от рук Чарльза к ушам Артура и дальше вниз, по шее и плечам, грозило доползти туда, куда ему бы не следовало. 

— Как хорошо, что все ближайшие ночные дежурства — твои, — ответил Артур, и, сжав в ладонях руки Чарльза на своих ушах, подался вперед, касаясь губами его губ. 

— Тогда будет некому ходить за перьями, — проурчал Чарльз в поцелуй и прижался губами к его подбородку, затем — косточке челюсти. 

В конце концов, не так уж он был и не прав.


	2. Уши без шляпы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они не обсуждали с Чарльзом произошедшее той ночью. И слава богу — Артур понятия не имел, о чем тут говорить. Язык бы проглотил, если бы зашла речь.  
> (или Глава, где Чарльз делает кусь)

Лагерь живет в тесноте — и не нужно обладать второй парой ушей, чтобы ночью слышать то, что должно оставаться интимным.

Вот легкие шаги по траве, хрустнула ветка — кто-то из девочек прошмыгнул в кусты пописать; глухие скользкие звуки, которые невозможно ни с чем спутать — Эбигейл тихо дрочит Джону в его застегнутой на все пуговицы палатке; быстрый, недовольный шепот — Датч и Молли продолжают препираться до глубокой ночи. 

Замечать подобное не принято; Артур привык ко всему этому уже очень давно, и никакие звуки никогда не мешали ему засыпать сразу же, как только голова касалась койки.

Сейчас, натянув шляпу на лоб, он лежал ни в одном глазу, и вся какофония ночного лагеря вперемешку с лесными трелями сверчков, птиц и черт знает кого еще сверлила ему прямо в мозг. 

Они не обсуждали с Чарльзом произошедшее той ночью. И слава богу — Артур понятия не имел, о чем тут говорить. Язык бы проглотил, если бы зашла речь. Сменил бы тему. 

Глупости какие. 

Он перевернулся на бок, лицом к стенке телеги, и подложил локоть под голову. Смахнул с себя шляпу. С фотографии на него осуждающе уставился Коппер. 

Черт знает что. Артур шевельнул ухом и невольно прислушался, ища Чарльза. Тот, он знал, сидел у охотничьего костра и тоже не спал; Артур слышал, как трещат искры, как прошмыгнул в кустах любопытствующий ёж, как Чарльз шикнул на него. Еж недовольно проворчал что-то в ответ.

К черту все.

Он сел на койке и уставился на свои ноги. Пошевелил пальцами. Провел ладонью по лицу, сунул ноги в сапоги. Потом встал и, незаметно обойдя телегу сзади, пошел по самому краю лагеря, дугой сворачивая в сторону второго костра. По правую руку обрыв нагорья сменился редкими деревьями, по левую темнели палатки членов банды. Наконец он вышел к костру — замер на мгновение, как будто бы передумав, и где-то внутри сиреной завопило инстинктивное желание бежать, пока не поздно.

Профиль Чарльза подсвечивался рыжиной сполохов огня. 

Артур подошел к костру и, крякнув, сел рядом на мягкую козью шкуру. 

Игра языков пламени вдруг стала такой интересной, что Артур уставился на нее, нахмурившись. 

— Не спится? — после нескольких минут молчания тихо спросил Чарльз. 

Артур издал неопределенно-утвердительный звук. Он мог слышать, как четко, размеренно, абсолютно спокойно бьется сердце Чарльза — тогда как его собственное молотком стучало в груди, как у испуганного мальчишки. Чарльз смотрел на него вполоборота, молчаливо, как и всегда, и Артур пожалел, что не мог слышать его мысли. 

Что он хотел услышать? 

Назойливый комар, полетав вокруг для приличия, сел ему на ухо. Артур смахнул его. 

— Знаешь, я... — начал было он, но прервался, потому что в этот же момент Чарльз сказал:

— Поедем проветримся, — и встал, отряхивая штаны от налипшей пыли и пепла. 

Они ехали по ночной прерии, и Артур был даже рад, что никто из них не нарушал такое привычное теперь молчание. Он не стал натягивать шляпу — сейчас это казалось совсем ненужным, лишним, как будто ему уже стало совершенно плевать, увидит ли его кто. Он исподтишка поглядывал на Чарльза, на то, как мерно покачивался его мужественный торс на мягкой рыси Таймы (почему он раньше никогда не замечал, какая красивая, ладная у него лошадь?), как развевались едва перехваченные веревкой волосы, каскадом спускавшиеся ниже лопаток. Растущая луна серебристым свечением покрывала тропу, и звезды скучились в продолговатое озеро, переливами протянувшееся через все небо. 

Артур вдохнул поглубже, примиряя беспокойное сердце, когда Чарльз сошел с тропы, срезая путь в сторону восточного берега Дакоты. 

— Сюда, — сказал он, и они прошли по отлогому спуску, который чуть выше по руслу резко поднимался крутым яром, загибаясь, словно козырек. 

Под козырьком обнаружилось удобное место для стоянки, чью нетронутость нарушало лишь длинное бревно, ограждавшее небольшой пятачок. 

Чарльз спешился, похлопав Тайму по шее. Мягким шепотом похвалил ее, и от этого голоса, от интонаций и чего-то еще, неуловимого, что он мог расслышать только этими дурацкими своими ушами, Артур снова ощутил, как сильно хотел его. Как хотел, чтобы Чарльз говорил так и с ним. 

— Я приходил сюда раньше, когда нужно было побыть одному. 

Артур спрыгнул с лошади, провел вспотевшими ладонями по рубашке. 

— Так надоела банда? — усмехнулся он. 

— Ты знаешь, как это бывает. Особенно после возвращения Шона. 

— О да, — протянул Артур. Даже самые терпеливые порой не выдерживали его болтовни. А Чарльз спал под одной палаткой с Хавьером, и Артур хорошо знал, каким злобным сукиным сыном тот мог быть, если что-то шло ему поперек горла. 

— Иди сюда, — Чарльз присел на бревно и похлопал рядом с собой. Пока Артур усиленно делал шаги в его направлении, Чарльз подобрал с земли окатыш гальки и кинул в воду. 

Камень сказал «бульк» и пошел на дно, и Артуру показалось, что это ему в желудок упало его сердце. Он опустился рядом с Чарльзом, и их колени соприкоснулись.

Чарльз вздохнул. 

— Ты хотел поговорить, — произнес он, повернувшись к нему и глядя как будто как-то лукаво, хотя лицо его было совершенно серьезным. 

«Так это теперь называется», — подумал Артур, скользнув взглядом по его губам. Было не очень понятно, почему после столь бесстыжего флирта и поцелуев той ночью, которые они разделили буквально в двух шагах от всего чертового лагеря, сейчас, вдали ото всех, приходилось все начинать заново. 

— Ну, не только, — ответил Артур и тут же наткнулся на что-то темное в глазах Чарльза. Что-то, чего прежде он там не видел. 

Чарльз положил ладонь ему на колено, слегка сжал; совсем без подтекста, до странного просто и ясно. 

Артур услышал, как ритм его сердца немного ускорился. Ему не хотелось прислушиваться к подобным вещам, но поделать он ничего не мог. Он тряхнул ухом. 

— Есть две вещи, которые тебе стоит знать, Артур. 

Он сделал паузу, ожидая ответа, но Артур промолчал. Рука Чарльза на его колене одновременно спокойным якорем придавливала все начавшее расти беспокойство, и в то же время наполнила тяжелым теплом, опускавшимся куда-то вниз. Артур положил поверх его ладони свою. 

— Я принадлежу двум народам, но меня не выносят в обоих. Мне не нужен еще один, в котором меня будут ненавидеть за что-то третье. 

Желание понятное. Артур рассеянно потер шею, и уши печально поникли. 

Чарльз внимательно изучал его лицо, гладя по бедру, и Артуру все сильнее хотелось поцеловать его. Снова. 

— Какая вторая?

— Ты тоже принадлежишь двум мирам, Артур. — Он сделал паузу, мазнув взглядом по ушам. — Думаю, ты и так это знаешь. Вся шутка в том, что именно из-за этого тебя... Именно из-за этого нас так тянет друг к другу. 

Чарльз скользнул ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Артура, и его губы оказались в каких-то паре дюймов от его лица. 

— Ты опять знаешь больше, чем говоришь, — хрипло произнес Артур, касаясь щетиной его щеки. Вдруг захотелось потереться о Чарльза — в совершенно животном инстинктивном порыве. Он положил ладонь Чарльзу на шею, чувствуя чужую руку у себя между ног, там, где под плотной тканью начинал твердеть член. 

Чарльз выдохнул носом — это сошло за смешок, — и ответил:

— Вы, белые люди, никогда не знаете о себе ничего, даже когда оно лежит прямо у вас под носом. — Он коснулся его губ своими, мазнул по ним языком, раскрывая поцелуй. — В твоем случае, прямо на макушке. 

В который раз Артур почувствовал себя круглым дураком. Почему все люди, которых он любил, заставляли его так себя чувствовать? Это было обидно. 

— Не мучай меня, Чарльз, — полу-шутливо выдохнул он в поцелуй, подставляясь под губы Чарльза, оставлявшие влажные следы то на его щеках, то на подбородке. 

Чарльз скользнул языком ему в рот, и после непристойного, глубокого поцелуя, влажные звуки которого едва не оглушили Артура желанием, к его недовольству прервался и сказал:

— Ты слышишь больше, чем полагается простому человеку; я чувствую больше, чем полагается простому полукровке. 

Артур невольно приоткрыл рот, пытаясь понять, что же он имел в виду, но доходило с трудом. Пока он соображал, Чарльз коснулся губами его скулы, виска, а потом Артур и вовсе забыл, о чем они говорили. 

Чарльз хватанул его губами за ухо, и Артур издал совершенно непристойный стон. 

— Ч-чар...

Артур возил ладонями по его широкой спине, и все ему было мало. Хотелось вплавиться в его тело, стать единым целым; никто и никогда не трогал его так, и перед ним открылся новый, странный мир, где дурацкие уши были не уродливым отростком, ошибкой природы, насмешкой духов, которые иногда можно было использовать во благо нужд банды, а... 

— Чарльз! — он вскрикнул, совсем неожиданно для самого себя, когда чужая рука несильно сжимала его ухо, горячие губы посасывали другое, и другая рука ощутимо и ритмично сдавливала через джинсы член. 

Он чувствовал, как в бедро ему упирается член Чарльза — его накрыло такой жаждой, желанием и похотью, что он не мог больше ждать. 

Артур сунул руку под ремень его штанов, теряя остатки последних клеток мозга из-за члена Чарльза под ладонью, и уши затопило тихими стонами — и это было лучшим звуком из всех, которые он когда-либо слышал.

Нужно было что-то делать. Сквозь пелену возбуждения он кое-как справился с ремнем и, пока Чарльз вылизывал его уши, посасывал кожу на шее, не оставляя без жадного внимания ничего, до чего дотягивался, смог приспустить его штаны так, чтобы достать твердый член. 

Чарльз издал низкий стон и слегка дернул бедрами. Член у него был очень крупным, с увесистыми яйцами, и возмутительно приятно тяжелил ладонь. По правде говоря, с таким размером Артур еще дела не имел — не то чтобы он имел дело с большим количеством членов, но все же, — и от этого ему показалось, что он вот-вот кончит прямо в штаны. Он принялся водить по нему рукой, и крайняя плоть оттягивалась, обнажая большую, блестящую от смазки головку. Под ладонью ощутимо проступали вены. 

Артур подставился под губы Чарльза, поймал еще один поцелуй, измазавшись в слюне. Чарльз куснул его за подбородок, там, где поросль щетины делил надвое старый шрам от мачете, а потом немного пососал. Капля слюны потекла по шее. Чарльз последовал за ней губами, обхватил кадык, втянул кожу. 

Артур задвигал рукой быстрее. 

— Черт, — прошептал Чарльз. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, Артур лизнул Чарльза в губы, а потом опустился вниз, припадая к члену. Осторожно прихватил ладонью яйца, слегка покатав их, и размазал языком по члену столько слюны, сколько было во рту. Он даже не знал, что мог испытывать жажду столь сильно. 

Чарльз положил ладонь ему между ушей, пропустив волосы между пальцами, и подхватил ими одно ухо, продолжив потирать так, как он делал это раньше, и Артур чуть не двинул коней. Он взял головку в рот — бархатную, липкую, — и принялся скользить вокруг нее языком, посасывая, как мятный леденец. 

— Да, вот так, — проурчал Чарльз, — хороший мальчик. 

Мальчик. Хотелось рассмеяться и ненароком что-нибудь откусить, но вместо этого он сжал себя через джинсы, настолько мучительно больно у него стояло. Чарльз положил ладони на оба уха и принялся массировать — получалось так ладно, так сладко и здорово, что Артур простонал. Член был толстым и от этого челюсть заныла, но это лишь подстегнуло желание взять глубже. Размеренно двигая головой, он сжимал вокруг него губы, совершенно не беспокоясь ни о текущей ручьем слюне, ни о звуках, которые издавал. Он даже не давал себе в этом отчета. Он слышал, как колотится сердце Чарльза, разгоняя кровь по телу, сверху — вниз, и чувствовал, как пульсирует от этого во рту. На середине длины член начал упираться в горло, и Артур зажмурился, чтобы сморгнуть проступившие слезы. Чарльз гладил его по волосам и по шее, не оставляя уши ни на мгновение, и Артур жадно ускорился, замечая, как Чарльз начал непроизвольно дергать бедрами. 

Артур расслабил горло. Хотелось насадиться по самые гланды, позволить Чарльзу трахать себя чуть ли не в желудок, давиться на каждом толчке, забыть, что такое дышать. Он вдохнул носом и через некоторое сопротивление опустил голову до упора, уткнувшись носом в курчавые волосы. 

Пальцы на ушах сжались, и Артур услышал тот самый, невероятный, сладчайший звук — стон Чарльза, протяжно вырвавшийся откуда-то изнутри. Артур держался так долго, насколько хватило дыхания и сил усмирять трепыхавшееся в рвотном позыве горло — а потом Чарльз дернул бедрами и по густой слюне прямо за уши медленно снял его себя одним длинным, долгим движением. 

Ниточки слюны потянулись от губ к члену, и Чарльз смазал их большим пальцем. 

— Постой, — выдохнул он, погладив его по щеке. — Иди сюда. 

Он дернул его на себя, обхватывая за задницу и усаживая на бедра. Артур невольно сжал ногами бока — многолетняя привычка держаться в седле давала о себе знать, и Чарльз усмехнулся. 

— Чарльз, — только и смог выдохнуть Артур, утыкаясь лбом в его и пытаясь отдышаться. Он ухватил рукой член Чарльза, не желая выпускать, и по собственной слюне ладонь заскользила очень легко. Во рту горел вкус Чарльза, и Артур прижался губами к его, бесстыдно запуская внутрь язык и потираясь пахом. 

Чарльз ловко расстегнул его джинсы и высвободил член, а потом не без труда обхватил рукой оба. Это было настоящим облегчением — он наконец трогал его, и Артур дернул бедрами, другой раз, третий, и продолжал толкаться в его руку, дурея от одной только грязной реальности того, что трется членом об огромный толстый член Чарльза. 

Рука задвигалась быстрее, сильнее, резче, и, не размыкая поцелуя, сплетшись языками, они кончили, и теплое семя испачкало кожу и одежду. 

Через какое-то время, отдышавшись, но так и не перестав целоваться, как будто всех предыдущих поцелуев было мало, Артур обнаружил себя сидящим верхом на Чарльзе, как и прежде. Его руки рассеянно блуждали по спине, по волосам, по плечам и лицу, и Чарльз нежно гладил его уши, и каждое прикосновение теперь отдавалось какой-то странной болью, только очень приятной. 

Он шевельнул ухом против пальцев Чарльза, и тот тихо рассмеялся ему в шею. 

— Я чувствую тебя, Артур. Всегда чувствовал. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

— Я бы рассказал тебе сейчас длинную легенду, которую мне рассказывала матушка, но твоим несчастным ушам надо отдохнуть. 

Чарльз подул ему на ухо, отчего то непроизвольно дернулось, и Артур с рычанием притянул его в поцелуй. 

Если и есть какие-то объяснения для них с Чарльзом, то явно не для его ума.


End file.
